Hamilton Steelhawks
The Hamilton Steelhawks are a professional ice hockey team based in Hamilton, Ontario. They are members of the Eastern Conference of the SHL and one of the original franchises of the league. The Steelhawks have been one of the leagues most consistent teams and own the current record for All-Time wins for a franchise with an overall record of 544 W - 319 L - 101 OTL (27-16-5 average) as of S20. They've made the playoffs sixteen seasons out of twenty total and are currently on an eleven season streak. Although they have represented the Eastern Conference seven times in the Challenge Cup Finals, the Hamilton Steelhawks have only managed to win one Challenge Cup and that was in Season 11. History The team was founded in the inaugural season by Tony Falone (mikeorfei) and had a very disappointing first couple seasons. After S1, Falone left the league and was replaced by Scott Stevens. The Steelhawks missed the playoffs and were awarded the 1st overall pick and picked Drayson Williams, who is considered one of the biggest busts in SHL history. After missing the playoffs again, there was yet another GM change, with Ron Bolt taking over. Bolt, alongside Taldon Shepard, Eliseo Zamora and Scott Stevens made up the core of the team that made a "Cinderella run" to the finals in S3, when they were swept by the Comets in 4 games. After this successful season, things were looking up in Hamilton. The GM carousel continued and this time Will Secord took charge. They had a decent season that ended with a first round loss to the West Kendall Platoon. After four seasons with four different general managers, the Steelhawks finally found some measure of stability with the hiring of Raymond Lindsay. With Steelhawks legends Bolt and Stevens requesting trades, Hamilton entered a rebuild. Lindsay managed to assemble a young core of players including Roberto Martucci, Ronan O'Keefe, Audun Wissink, Kevin Lebacon and Tom Corcoran. These players were all essential parts of Steelhawks teams for at least the next 5 seasons. After being eliminated by the Platoon for a second consecutive season, the Steelhawks missed the playoffs altogether in S6. The following season, the Steelhawks' young prospects had developed into rising stars, and Hamilton made it all the way to the finals, where they were swept by the Winnipeg Jets. Looking to shake up his team, Lindsay made a series of trades and ended up with two first round picks. With those he selected Joe McKeil and Darian Scherbluk, two future superstars. The Steelhawks were expected to contend for the Challenge Cup. They had one of the best teams in the league, but the chemistry just was not there and they ended up not qualifying for the playoffs. After this disastrous season, Lindsay resigned and named Ronan O'Keefe as his successor. Later Seasons With new GM's at the helm of the Hamilton Steelhawks, they've decided to take the team into a new direction and bring in a new era to the Hamilton Steelhawks organization. The roster is full of exceptional young, active players and prospects such as Griffin Simons, Franklin Trey, Jakob Tanner, Friedrich Muller, Michael J. Caboose, Rider Clitsome and Cameron Urbowicz. Team Leaders (as of S16) * Games Played: Rehn Miller, Brandon Cant (400) * Goals: Joe McKeil (160) * Assists: Brandon Cant (207) * Points: Joe McKeil (291) * Penalty Minutes: * Hits: * Shots Blocked: * Goaltender Games Played: * Goaltender Wins: * Goaltender Losses: * Shutouts Season History First Round Picks First round picks: S1 - Eliseo Zamora (3rd OV) S2 - Drayson Williams (1st OV) S2 - Patrick Perry (6th OV) S3 - Raymond Lindsay (3rd OV) S4 - Will Secord (4th OV) S4 - Ronan O'Keefe (5th OV) S5 - Peter Iannitelli (5th OV) S6 - Kevin Lebacon (8th OV) S7 - Anton Wagner (4th OV) S7 - Jamie Rose (10th OV) S8 - Joe McKeil (3rd OV) S8 - Darian Scherbluk (5th OV) S9 - Matthew Ekblad (3rd OV) S9 - Draco Malfoy (6th OV) S9 - Daniel Carlsson (10th OV) S10 - Wes Mucyk (11th OV) S11 - Rehn Miller (4th OV) S11 - Roman Schultz (5th OV) S11 - Shawn Swerin (9th OV) S14 - James Reimer (5th OV) S14 - Hans Schultz (6th OV) S14 - Steven Jalopski (7th OV) S14 - EmÄ«ls Vilmenietis (10th OV) S17 - Magnus Jakobsen (9th OV) S20 - Friedrich Muller (4th OV) S21 - Rider Clitsome (5th OV) S22 - Bubba Nuck (4th OV) S22 - Nils Wahlstrom (5th OV) S24 - Brandon Girard (5th OV) S24 - Patrick Brumm (6th OV) S26 - Cody Black (4th OV) S26 - Mikelis Grundmanis (8th OV) S26 - Patrick McEichel (13th OV) S28 - Marc-Andre Moreau (7th OV) S28 - Saint Jericho (13th OV) S29 - Alex Berkis (11th OV) S29 - Casper Jakobsson (14th OV) S30 - Ben Dover (13th OV) S31 - Ludwig Koch SchrÃ¶der (10th OV) S31 - Brennan Kennedy (11th OV) S32 - Kyle Kylrad (2nd OV) S32 - Luke Atmey (3rd OV) S32 - Taro Tsujimoto (6th OV) S34 - Jakub Trocheck (1st OV) S34 - Noro Wozy (3rd OV) S35 - Robert Phelps(1st OV) S35 - Angelo Odjick(2nd OV) S36 - Nour Harrak(2nd OV) S36 - Oliver Konig(5th OV) S36 - Dwayne Wyder(7th OV) S36 - Sami Owens(9th OV) S37 - Connor Tanner(1st OV) S37 - Jay Bae(5th OV) S38 - Lyndis Vakarian(4th OV) S42 - Eriks Skalbergs(6th OV) S42 - Geezus Kryyst(11th OV) Category:SHL teams Category:SHL Eastern Conference Category:Teams in Ontario Category:Teams in Canada